One problem relates to calls such as telephone calls, video calls or other multimedia calls made between two or more call members. Here it is often required to provide detailed information during the call. For example, during a telephone call a caller may wish to provide detailed background information about products, price lists, address and contact details and other information. It is difficult and time consuming for the caller to convey all this information to the destination party quickly and accurately and in a manner that is tailored to fit the destination party's requirements.
One way of providing detailed information to others is via the internet. However, one problem with web-based information is that it is typically presented without being personalised or tailored to fit a particular user's needs and requirements. For example, many web sites simply present information that is accessible to users in a similar manner to information presented in a hard copy encyclopaedia. The same information is available to all users and it is necessary for individual users to search to find the particular information required for their task. This is time consuming and frustrating for the user. More recently, web sites which present personalised information to users have been developed. However, these do not enable such personalised information to be presented in a manner that is integrated with a call such as a telephone call, video call or other multimedia call.
Wireless application protocol (WAP) is a global open standard for enabling internet based information and services to be provided to digital mobile telephones and other wireless devices (e.g. pagers and smartphones). Using WAP technology wireless access to internet content and internet based services is possible. For example, a WAP enabled mobile telephone can be used to download and view WAP pages from a WAP site on the internet. This is achieved by setting up a data call from the mobile telephone to the WAP site. However, data accessed from a WAP site in this way is not personalised or tailored to fit a particular user's needs and is not integrated with a voice call.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for providing a web page to a call member which overcomes or at least mitigates one or more of the problems noted above.
Further benefits and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following detailed description given with reference to the accompanying drawings, which specify and show preferred embodiments of the invention.